totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Plik:Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX - Cover by @EveryllMusic
Opis http://www.everyll.com http://www.facebook.com/EveryllOfficial http://www.twitter.com/EveryllMusic Iggy Azalea - Fancy (Explicit) ft. Charli XCX - Cover by @EveryllMusic Hiyaaaaaaa! So guys I have a confession to make...I'm so fancy...okay for some reason that sounded so much cooler in my head, and then I just read it back and realised what a loser I am, but look, it's Monday, anything goes on Monday, plus losers rock, so I rock, so there. Okay so who else is in LOVE with this song, omg, the video for Fancy is beyond amazing, I was a huge fan of the movie Clueless and actually watched it the other day cause it's always streaming on sky movies. I love the concept for the video and I don't know how to explain it but it makes me feel like we all existed at the same time ages ago and for some reason that makes me feel really happy (it's MONDAY). Please can all my amazing Foreverylls continue suggesting and requesting songs for me to cover cause I'm really running dry on options and I need your help! Also, when listening to the beat is anyone as tempted as I am to say "mustard on the beat ho"? If you are make sure you write the words "mustard on the beat ho" in the comments below, it'll be our little secret! P.S. I love you x 1: Iggy Azalea First things first, I'm the realest Drop this and let the whole world feel it And I'm still in the Murda Bizness I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics You should want a bad bitch like this Drop it low and pick it up just like this Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris High heels, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back Bring the hooks in, where the bass at? Champagne spillin', you should taste that Charli XCX I'm so fancy, you already know I'm in the fast lane, from L.A. to Tokyo I'm so fancy, can't you taste this gold? Remember my name, 'bout to blow-oh-oh-oh 2: Iggy Azalea I said baby, I do this, I thought that, you knew this Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is And my flow retarded, each beat dear departed Swagger on stupid, I can't shop at no department Better get my money on time, if it ain't bout money, decline And swear I meant that there so much that I give that line a rewind So get my money on time, if it ain't bout money, decline I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind Now tell me, who that, who that? That do that, do that? Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that I be that I-G-G-Y, put my name in bold I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw Charli XCX Charli XCX Trash the hotel, let's get drunk on the minibar Make the phone call, feels so good getting what I want Yeah, keep on turning it up Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck Film star, yeah, I'm deluxe Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch, aow! 3: Iggy Azalea Still stunting, how you love that? Got the whole world asking how I does that Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that Look at it, I bet you wishing you could clutch that That's just the way you like it, huh? And so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh? Never turn down nothing, slayin' these hoes Gold trigger on the gun like Charli XCX Iggy Azalea & (Charli XCX) (x2) Who that, who that? I-G-G-Y That do that, do that, I-G-G-Y Who that, who that? I-G-G-Y (Blow-oh-oh-oh) Credits: Intro & outro animation: Aire Digital (http://airedigital.net) Instrumental: Hipstrumentals Ten http://youtu.be/zPsp_g96US4 Everyll x Kategoria:Filmy